


Gifts

by aphjapan (hondakinku)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Post Anglo-Japanese Alliance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondakinku/pseuds/aphjapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Representatives do not get involved in relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur was always confused at how much Kiku treasured everything he gave to him. It wasn’t really much, it never was – and he really didn’t want to have all the attention that Kiku gave him for it. “Ah, you don’t have to,” “Why would you get anything for me?” “I don’t deserve this,” or his favorite, the incredibly accented “Thank you.” Kiku, for some reason, thought it was okay to shower Arthur with all the love, affection, and gifts in the world with nothing in return, all for the simple reason of “We’re allies.”

Soon enough, they were more than allies. They became more than friends and more than boyfriends. That was the most expensive gift Arthur got for Kiku – for the both of them – a set of gold, expensive, wedding rings. Kiku didn’t object to it, as much as he wanted to, because he loved him. His reaction was much different – tears. Arthur didn’t really know what to do, but eventually it turned into crying and laughing and something Arthur rarely experienced – love. 

Kiku never let go of the ring. He always had it on his finger, while eating, in the bath, in bed, in public. That really didn’t go over well. “You not only are his ally, you married him?” Ludwig objected to it the most. For good reason, and Arthur knew it. Even Kiku knew it. That didn’t mean he wanted to accept it. That didn’t mean Arthur would accept it. 

But it happened. Of course it happened. Kiku didn’t believe it, and … even Arthur didn’t, for a while. But he was the one who broke it to him – “We’re never going to be this way again. Our alliance is over with.” It wasn’t the kindest way to put it, but how else could he put it? This was a nation affair, not a human affair. Representatives do not get involved in relationships. The words of their bosses would often echo in their brain.

“Representatives do not get involved in relationships,” and with a final tear, Kiku threw the ring into the trash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those cursed words popped up again; “nation responsibilities.” It was always those two words together. They formed this phrase, this evil, evil phrase that ruined him so many times before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's point of view, sort of like a second chapter, I suppose.

There is a low ache against Arthur’s heart.

He didn’t know why he clung onto a foolish hope; after being abandoned _so many times,_ how could he be dumb enough to think this one was different?

He knew Kiku was loyal, too loyal at times, but he had feelings, too.

He thought over his words; “It’s over,” “We’ll never be like this again.” How blunt, just like he was. How heartbreaking. How _insensitive._ But how else could it be broken to him? They had fallen madly in love, and could not separate human emotions from nation responsibilities.

Those cursed words popped up again; “ _nation responsibilities._ ” It was always those two words _together._ They formed this phrase, this evil, evil phrase that ruined him so many times before.

Kiku was always so kind, so wise. He didn’t deserve this. Arthur knew he shouldn’t get involved; but England knew it was best. Arthur had always been so intent on differentiating nation needs and human needs, but perhaps that made it more painful.

“We’ll never be like this again,” the words echoed in his mind again, “You need to get over it!” Maybe it was him telling himself these things, he himself needed to get over it because it would never, ever turn out well.

Wars, blood, these things … these would not let him be with his love.

_His love._

He gave his love a ring. One for himself. “Let’s hurry, marry while we can, let’s elope,” he told Kiku one day. Thus they exchanged rings then and there.

“Let’s not make a big deal of this,” Kiku had told him, “but… may I call you my husband?”

They both seemed so terrible with words, but to them it was so perfect.

“ _It’s over!_ ”

England was an absolutely disgusting individual.

Arthur still clung to childish things.

And his ring – it still lies on his dresser to this very day, hoping that Kiku will be able to complete him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing a lot of asakiku due to an rper i talk to, hmmmm


End file.
